


For The First Time

by corpheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpheichou/pseuds/corpheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi have sex for the first time. [I got too embarrassed to finish this so I decided to make it a drabble ;~;]</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The First Time

Their time spent alone together was precious and limited.

At the moment he couldn’t even look at Levi, just blush furiously and bite his lips. Levi lifts a hand to brush Eren’s hair out of his eyes and rests his palm on his flushed cheek. “Eren, we don’t have to do this. We can stop.”

Though the look on Eren’s face was full of lust and longing. This is the first time either of them have seen anyone naked, or at least close enough to touch. Eren let his hands slide over Levi’s knee and stopped there.

"No." Eren said firmly, looking into Levi’s eyes so he knew that he meant it. "I want to do this. I want you, Levi."

And it was true. Eren needed Levi, and Levi needed him. All he could think about was how good it’ll be to finally be to do what they’ve been skirting around for the past couple weeks. Eren leaned over him, tilting his head to meet Levi’s lips, not minding the way Levi’s bare cock brushed against his thigh.

Levi knows he must be able to feel it; how hard he is as he slips past Eren’s lips and giving him a tiny teasing bite. He thought Eren had the softest skin he’s ever encountered- he wanted to taste it, nip it with his lips, touch him all over. He put his arms around Eren’s neck and pulled his body over his, and they both shuddered slightly as their cocks finally touched.

Eren let a moan escape from his lips when Levi parted his legs for him, and he liked the way Levi’s warm thighs felt wrapped around him. He pressed his lips to Levi’s throat down to his collar bone. He reached one of Levi’s hard pink nipples and closed his lips around it, sucking it hard and gently and then pulling it hard and gently between his teeth. A hot thrill of lust shot through Levi at the sudden dominance, causing him to moan Eren’s name in pain and pleasure.

Eren’s so beautiful like this, he thought with a little shock. Naked, lips red and swollen, cock hard and pressed against his body. Levi wasn’t sure what changed, or when he started thinking about Eren like this, but he can’t imagine he’ll ever stop wanting Eren as badly as he does now.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THIS IS WHERE THE STUFF I’M TOO EMBARRASSED TO WRITE HAPPENS. USE YOUR IMAGINATION AND ENJOY YOUR PORN YOU PERVERT.


End file.
